The present invention relates to the field of the professional equipment for haircutting, and namely it refers to a new type of cutting tool.
Many cutting tools and methods are known, used by hairdressers in their professional practice. The choice of a particular tool and/or cutting technique depends on the type of haircut one wishes to obtain, and also on the skills and inclinations of the individual hairdresser.
The most traditional tools are the common scissors, with two blades having straight cutting edges or provided with variously shaped and sized teeth. In use, the typical cutting action provides that the operator seizes and stretches a tuft of hair with two fingers, while the other hand, holding the scissors, cuts the tuft by closing the two blades. If the scissors have straight cutting edges, the cut of the tuft will be clear and uniform. On the contrary, if the edges are toothed, only a part of the tuft, i.e. that which are affected by the contact with the teeth, will be cut.
The razor is another tool that is widely used by hairdressers. In its conventional configuration, the razor has a single blade, of which the edge is remarkably sharper than those of the scissors. The razor makes it possible to perform the technique for obtaining the so-called xe2x80x9clayered tuftxe2x80x9d. According to such cutting technique, the operator drives the razor axially, at the same time suitably adjusting the radial friction between the blade and the tuft. In this way, by exerting a stronger friction in the initial phase of the cutting movement and a weaker one in the final phase, it is possible to obtain a tuft in which some hairs are remarkably shorter than others, thus accomplishing particular hairstyles. This result can not be obtained by using the scissors, with which the cut is always clear and outlined according to a fixed geometry and as a consequence the operator can not thin the tuft out variablyxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94unless innumerable subsequent cuts are carried out.
Nevertheless, the use of the razor involves some significant drawbacks. In particular, it is very difficult, especially for inexperienced operators, to have a precise control of the angle between the edge of the blade and the axis of the tuft, as a function of the effect one wishes to achieve. Namely, it is very hard for the operator to keep said angle constant irrespective of the variation of the part of the hair on which he/she is working, as required in many circumstances.
Besides, mainly for the defective handiness of the tool, it is troublesome to accurately adjust the radial friction on the tuft, as a function of the specific result to be obtained. For the same reason, the cutting operations are relatively tiring and time consuming. On the other hand, this latter drawback is also due to the poor productivity of the tool, i.e. the small amount of hair that is affected by each cutting movement.
Even disregarding the above-mentioned drawbacks, the following problemxe2x80x94intrinsically related to the cutting action performed by the razorxe2x80x94is probably even more relevant. In fact, when the blade of the razor shifts as described above, the surface of the hairs is extensively peeled, and as a result the hairs are devitalized and made dull. This entails both esthetical and medical negative consequences.
According to the above explanations, it will be actually impossible to make the tuft jagged, that is to give the relevant hairs a length that varies in a completely random way. This because with the razor the tuft is regularly thinned out, i.e. hairs linearly become longer moving along the axis of the tuft.
The main object of the present invention is to overcome such drawbacks, by providing a haircutting tool which, thanks to an original configuration of its components, permits to carry out the layered cutting technique in an effective and precise way, with a better control of the cutting action and with increased comfort and operation quickness.
A particular object of the present invention is to provide a tool of the above-mentioned type with which jagged tuft can be obtained, according to an effectiveness which is unachievable by the currently available tools.
Such objects are accomplished with the haircutting tool according to the present invention, comprising grip means and cutting means extending from said grip means, coaxially thereto, said cutting means comprising at least one V-shaped cutting front defined by at least one couple of outer blades, at least one of said outer blades being pivotable with respect to the grip means, means for driving said at least one outer pivotable blade being also provided, said driving means being fit to be operated in order to adjust the angle of said at least one V-shaped cutting front.